Forming A Bond
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: Sequel to Confessions. Finished. How does a new team finally comes together and managed to make their first opponents the BBA? Read to find out...(Introduction to the Eternity Knights)
1. Plushies

**Forming A Bond.**

Hey, it's Izzy here with our first proper fic that focuses on the lovely Eternity Knights. This fic takes place after Kano and Izzy leave Russia and head to China before going to Japan. I don't own beyblade. If I did then there is no way it would be suitable for the age group it's targeted at! I own Izzy, Kano owns Kano. Please review. Enjoy!

Chapter One - Plushies

"Ok, so we'll meet at the Ming Sang Po in two hours. Remember – no smoking weed, no drinking alcohol, no stealing, no causing fights and no killing pigeons. Got it?" Kano sighed at the end of the sentence. She repeated it to Izzy every time they left the places they happened to be staying at.

"Yes Kano." Izzy replied, eyes downcast, sounding upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get on at you!" Kano hugged Izzy as she spoke. The pair split up – Kano needed a new gi tailored and Izzy wanted to explore China as she had never been before.

Meandering about the city, she found several herbal medicine shops, some bookstores (although she couldn't read what was in the books, apart from a Chinese to Arabic phrasebook) and some art shops. Buying some paper and pens (and some notepads), she kept on walking.

"What to do, what to do!" She moaned when a Chinese man came up to her.

"Do you enjoy or partake in the sport of Beyblading?"

"Yes..."

"Then please come to 'Dow Long Wong's Beyblade Supplies and Memorabilia Store'. It's just down the street."

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do and it'll kill some time. Thanks scary Chinese dude with bad taste in clothing!" Izzy waved as she walked down the street and into the shop. It looked very new and the product information was written in English as well as Chinese.

"Oh! A customer! How may I help!" A short balding Chinese man sprang up from behind the counter, startling Izzy who jumped.

"Um... just browsing." She replied trying to calm down.

"If you need anything...just give me a shout." The storekeeper sat in a chair reading a newspaper. Izzy dithered around and finally headed to the back of the store, muttering something about crazy Chinese people when something caught her eye.

Or rather several somethings!

Plushies...bitbeast plushies.

They were the bitbeasts of the Bladebreakers and showed which bitbeast belonged to which team member. One of the boys looked slightly like Kano, another resembled a fat blob of lard with a blue skunk on his head and another the guy who had knocked her back into the gutter in Russia.

But it was the blue-eyed, freckle-faced dandelion that caught her attention.

"Max Tate. Bitbeast called Draciel. Draciel is a very powerful turtle-like bitbeast." She read aloud. The plushie wasn't that expensive and was very sweet so she grabbed it.

Looking again at the boy who looked like Kano, she read his information aloud as well.

"Rei Kon. Bitbeast called Drigger. Drigger is a very powerful tiger-like bitbeast."

This Rei had hair almost the exact same as Kano, wore a gi and had tiger fangs; the only difference was eye colour. Kano had purple eyes whereas Rei had amber eyes. Picking up the Drigger plushie for Kano, she paid for both and left the store.

"Waaaaaaaaait!" The storekeeper yelled and Izzy whirled around. A magazine hit her on the nose.

"Complementary magazine." Uttering her thanks, she went to the restaurant and found a table. Flicking through the magazine, she jumped when Kano pinged her nose.

"Oh! Got you a prezzie!" Izzy delved into her bag and produced the Drigger plushie. Handing it to Kano, she smiled.

"Wow! Thanks!" Kano grinned and sat the plushie on one of the two spare seats.

"Look!" Izzy picked up her Draciel plushie and magazine.

"Cool." Kano answered when Izzy showed off her own purchases.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" A small Chinese waitress piped up.

"As a matter of fact...I will have the Ming Sang Dung Chow Lo-." Izzy was cut off by an embarrassed Kano.

"Look, point to what you want and I'll order it. It says what's in the dish under its name." Kano finished ordering as Izzy lit up.

The two girls ate quietly talking about the Bladebreakers. After paying they headed back to their hotel to pick up their bags. As they got in the taxi, there was an odd sort of tension. It had hung in the air like a bad smell ever since Izzy had asked Kano some questions about Kai. However, when they arrived at the airport and checked in, Kano suddenly paled and grabbed Izzy's shoulders.

"Izzy! We haven't booked a room in a hotel or anything! Where can we stay!" Kano seemed to be quite worked up and anxious. The tight grip on Izzy's shoulders was starting to piss her off too.

"Kano! For fuck's sake calm down!" Izzy yelled, startling both herself and her companion.

"Sorry Izzy. Going to Japan is really important to me."

"I'm nervous about going back too, we might bump into my family. I only really talk to my dad and we haven't spoken for months."

"That doesn't solve the problem of where to stay."

"Wait a sec! Kano, we can stay with Drako! Just let me call him." Izzy pulled out her mobile and dialled a number she had used to keep her somewhat sane during her time in Russia.

So, what do you think? I'm better writing first person but I only use that for drabbles and there will be several of those cropping up. The next chapter will hit your screens soon, stay tuned people! Love Izzy!


	2. 99 Red Baloons

**Forming A Bond**

Hey this is chapter two of Forming A Bond. Two new characters crop up soon – Drako and Blank. Phone conversations are one sided. All previous disclaimers apply. Review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two – 99 Red Balloons 

"Drako? Oh Blank, it's you! Hey, I can't explain much now, but can you grab Drako? Tell him it's Izzy and she needs a favour."

"Gutentag Drako. Wie gehts?"

"Gut danke. I met up with a 'blader and we need a place to crash. Can you ask if we can stay?"

"Mit meine Mütter? Bist du ein Idiot? Ich bin kein Idiot."

"Jawohl...sorry. We'll be landing in zwei Uhr. Say thanks."

"Yeah, we'll have dinner. Say thanks again! Tschüß!" Izzy twirled around and grinned at Kano.

"We have somewhere to stay."

"Do they speak English?" Kano asked with a moody sigh.

"Yeah, Drako's half German, so I talk to him in German if I want to talk in private."

"Oh...you're weird Izzy." Kano replied getting her bags and placing them on top of Izzy's suitcases.

"Yeah...man I need to smoke. Wait a sec." Izzy ran over to a security guard and came back seconds later cursing and scuffing her shoes.

"So...I take it the airport's a no-smoking zone." Kano stated matter-of-factly, smirking as she pushed the trolley through to the departure lounge.

"Yeah. Laitohom Ragado and Haneek Rabbak to you all." Izzy muttered, "Hey! Kano! Waaaaaaait!" Rushing to catch up with Kano, Izzy tripped over a toddler and smacked her head off of the glass lounge doors.

"This is gonna be a looooong flight." Kano groaned, bowing her head to hide her embarrassed blush.

XXX

"Kano..."

"Shut up Izzy."

"What happens if we don't get a match with these Bladebreaker dudes?"

"Hmmmm...well we'll enter the nearest tournament and they'll probably enter so we can meet them there."

"Can I ask why this is so important to you? Or is it a raw wound just like the stuff about my parents?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it, maybe after we have a match against them, it'll be different."

"We don't have a team, we can't go four against two!"

"Look Izzy, we'll figure it out. It'll be fine. Just do me a favour; get as stoned as possible when we leave the airport." Kano huffed, turning so that she wasn't facing Izzy.

"Sure thing Kano." Izzy mumbled with a scowl gracing her features.

The face of a young boy appeared between the gap in the seats in front of Izzy. Izzy gave the small child the finger when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I am seriously never having kids." Picking up her magazine, she turned to the page about Kai Hiwatari. It was just basic info: his age, bitbeast, bitbeast attack and attacking style. It also told the reader a bit about his past – and there was something about an Abbey that sounded just like the one Kano had mentioned. Maybe the mysterious Kai was Kano's ex?

#Damn! Kano _was_ right! I really need to get stoned. I think too much when I'm not high.#

* * *

There, the chapters are short, but it makes a change from other fics in the series with much longer chapters. Also, it suits the nature of this story. Ja ne.

Translations

German:

Gutentag – Hello (Good day)

Wie gehts – How are you

Gut danke – Good thanks

Mit meine Mütter? Bist du ein Idiot? Ich bin kein Idiot – With my mother? Are you an idiot? I'm not an idiot

Jawohl – Yes (in a sarcastic way)

zwei Uhr – two hours

Tschüß – bye

Arabic:

Laitohom Ragadom – I wish you'd never been born

Haneek Rabbak – I fuck your Gods


	3. I'm Just A Kid

**Forming A Bond**

So we arrive at chapter 3 folks. RnR and I'm just playing with the BBA. I still don't own them. Oh yeah, there's drug use and some cussing in German.

Chapter Three – I'm Just A Kid

"Feel better?" Kano asked as Izzy meandered over to her, wobbling slightly and giggling hysterically.

"Kano! Marry me! I love you! Love is in the air! Can you feel the love tonight! Hey! Drako, Blank! Over here!" Izzy yelled jumping up and down whilst waving frantically. The two boys; one wearing a Hawaiian shirt and baggies along with sunshine blonde hair and the other with chestnut brown hair, a green jacket and jeans walked towards the excited teenager. The three hugged closely and Kano looked on with envy and longing.

"Come on Kano! Join the hug and spread some love!" Despite the storm of emotions Kano felt within, seeing Izzy so happy made her feel happy.

"Oh, this is Blank," Izzy proclaimed shoving the blonde towards Kano, "and this is Drako." As she spoke, Izzy grabbed Kano and the group hugged. When they broke away, the boys grabbed the trolley and pushed it towards the exit.

"So how did you meet the lovable albeit psychopathic Izzy?" Blank asked ass they strolled along.

"I was in Russia and saw her sitting in a gutter; drunk, stoned and soaked. I felt sorry for her so I took her to my place, cleaned her up and got her sober. After that, we got her stuff and after a quick stopover in China we came here." Kano answered; laughing as Izzy attempted to get a piggyback from Drako, lost her grip and fell flat on her ass.

"Oh the pain! Woe is me, oh, woe is me!" Izzy moaned dramatically.

"Up." Drako stated, dragging her to her feet.

"Well what are you gonna do now you're here?"

"Kano and I are gonna form a 'blading team. Then we're going mop the floor with those arrogant up themselves Bladebreakers!" Izzy growled.

"Woah. Calm down Izzy!" Drako urged. A ranting, blue haired, stoned teenage girl attracted a large crowd of on-lookers.

"Du bist mir ein feiner freund! I'm ranting about how that Blödes arschloch knocked me back into the gutter and –."

"Izzy shut up!" Kano shouted for the second time in the last couple of hours. Izzy promptly closed her mouth and walked out to Drako's car on silence, with a small smile, twirling her hair round her fingers.

"Kano...how do you do that?" Drako asked with an astonished grin.

"It's a gift." Kano answered charmingly.

"Come on guys. If we're late for dinner, well, less said about that the better." Blank joked. Minutes later, the quartet were off, laughing and talking about anything and everything.

Yes, it's short but necessary. Here are the translations

Du bist mir ein feiner freund – You're a fine friend

Blödes arschloch – Stupid asshole


	4. Last Summer

**Forming A Bond**

You guys better be enjoying this! I stayed up all night writing this during my summer holidays. Each chapter includes translations. RnR and I don't own Beyblade.

Chapter Four – Last Summer

"Hi Mrs Schwarz! Thanks for letting Kano and I stay. Oh! Kano – this is Kairi Schwarz!" Izzy smiled at the dark haired woman who opened the door to them.

"Hey." Kano answered with an unsure smile.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Izzy. It's lovely to meet you as well Kano. Please, make yourselves at home. Boys, you can leave their bags in the hallway." Kairi ushered the teens inside, Drako and Blank lugging several bags and suitcases each.

"Um...mutti, I can show Kano and Izzy to their rooms, well room, so you can finish dinner." Drako said from the staircase.

"Thanks." Kairi rushed into the kitchen and Drako rubbed his hands together.

"Right, grab some bags, your room's on the first floor."...

..."What...do...you...mean...by...room?" Izzy gasped, lugging her suitcase and bag.

"Well, there's a shared bathroom and a room on each side. Choose a side ladies." Blank replied, speaking for the first time since leaving the car.

"Um, do you mind if I take the left hand side Izzy?"

"Nah, it's cool." Izzy replied.

"Kids, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Kairi called up the stairs.

"OK! Blank and I can set the table!" Drako yelled back.

"Just let me wash my hands and I'll come down." Izzy said, putting her bags in her room, as did Kano.

XXX

"Wow! How big does your kaasan think our stomachs are?" Izzy asked, amazed at the amount of food on the table.

"If you guys need anything, I'll be in the living room. Guten Appetit. Eat up." Kairi said leaving the room. A chorus of, "we will", was heard, except from Drako.

"Well dear friends on tonight's menu there is: roast chicken with all the trimmings, chow mein style vegetables, schnitzel with noodles, dumpling, desert – I have no idea about and everything comes with a non-alcoholic beverage of your choice." Blank said with a smile. Everyone giggled at him.

"Isn't there a soup of the day?" Joked Kano, as Drako set about carving the chicken, ignoring Izzy who complained about wanting to carve the chicken.

"Izzy, you'd hack the chicken to ribbons and sadly there isn't a soup of the day." Drako replied as he finished carving up said chicken, Blank gave Drako a long look before passing the food round.

"You've had nothing but soup for the past two weeks." Blank muttered as Kano accepted the plate. Looking up, the Chinese girl tries to catch Izzy's eyes, but the blue haired female seemed reluctant to look at Kano. When their eyes met, Izzy just shook her head carefully. Kano found it odd – Izzy was so much quieter and emotional when she wasn't stoned or up to something.

"Um...so...do you guys still 'blade?" Izzy asked after swallowing.

"Yeah. Drako's dad got a new shipment of parts over a few months ago. They're really good." Blank answered looking over at Drako. The German had winced again when his father was referred to, something that had happened ever since 'that' fight two years ago.

"Would you guys like to form a team with us?" Kano asked it'd been playing on her mind since they'd left the airport.

"Cool. Yeah. I'd love to just get away from it all and do something I enjoy." Drako answered, cocking an eyebrow at Izzy who was fumbling with a joint and her lighter.

"Celebratory smoke." Izzy explained and just as she lit up and brought the joint to her lips, Kairi appeared. Izzy shoved her hand under the table, hiding the joint. She was glad that the smell of food and scented candles hid the aroma of her weed.

"I forgot to put the drinks out." The woman explained as she went into the kitchen.

"I'm, well my _leg _is hot." Izzy stated as she had figured out the laws of physics.

"Izzy you're..." Kano nudged Izzy's foot pretending to smoke.

"Kano you don't smoke." Izzy whispered as Drako and Blank stared on, unable to believe that Izzy hadn't realised that...

* * *

Ha ha! Silly Izzy – see kids, that's one of the many reasons why you shouldn't smoke!

Mutti – mum

Just a little bit of trivia: Drako's 'fight' is explained in his chapter of 'The Future That Seems So Unclear' although it is explained slightly later on in this fic.

Name trivia

Blank Kuroi – Blank Black

Drako Schwarz – Drako Black

Ishimu Murasaki Imo – Ishimu Purple

Colourful huh?


	5. Girls and Boys

Forming A Bond

****

So hey guys it's Kano. Lucky Izzy is going on holiday so I'm left to type the rest of this fic up. Izzy's got a tight schedule whereas I'm free 99.9 of the time so the rest should be up fairly quick. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter5 - Girls and Boys 

"Oh my Goddess!" Izzy yelped or would've if Drako hadn't clamped a hand over her mouth and manhandled her upstairs.

"Where did Drako and Izzy go?" Kairi asked as she deposited several bottles by the table.

"Uh…Izzy needed the bathroom and Drako had to show her where it was." Blank answered quickly.

"There's a bathroom next to her room." Kairi frowned, confused.

"You know Izzy aunt K!" Blank flashed a large smile which seemed to satisfy Kairi, who left the room as Izzy reappeared with Drako in tow, the latter attempting not to laugh.

"See smoking causes pain, Iz." Kano stated, expertly twisting noodles round her fork. Drako poured some cola into some glasses and passed them round the table.

Blank and Kano soon began to chat about Russia and China-two places the blonde seemed fascinated with. That was Izzy's chance to corner Drako.

"Drako. Why aren't you eating? You're so skinny and pale."

"Please Iz, not now."

"You say that all the time. Talk to me."

"Look I'm ill, tired and there's stuff going on. I don't…no…I can't talk about it. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Drako said, getting angrier every word. He violently shoved his almost full plate away, the vegetables being the only thing he'd attempted.

"Es tut mir leid." Izzy whispered, a lone tear sliding, in concern for her friend, down her cheek before she could stop it.

"I'm-."

"No…I don't want to hear it Drako. I'm tired, I need to go to bed before I say or do something I'll regret." With that Izzy carefully left the table and headed to her room.

The meal continued on in strained silence. Kairi had gone up to see Izzy, giving her some chamomile tea. Leaving some instructions for her son and nephew and some tea for Kano, she went to bed, but not before hugging Drako tightly, a sob almost escaped her lips as she felt bones where flesh should be.

"Izzy are you awake?" Kano popped her head into Izzy's room and smiled. Izzy was clutching her Draciel plushie and was curled up like a kitten.

"Sweet dreams." Kano whispered to the night going through to her room via the shared bathroom. Holding her Drigger plushie close she squirmed under the covers trying to get comfortable before sleep finally caught up with her. An owl hooted softly outside her window as Kano switched the lamp off, pulled the covers up to her chin and yawned, before he eyelids flicked shut.

* * *

Verstehst du, was ich meine?- Is that clear?

Es tut mir leid-I'm sorry

Ah, yes short chapters. I forgot what it was like to type them up. The next fic will have longer chapters, but Iz and I think short chapters suit this fic. So, what do you think? R&R please. Kano


	6. Noise and Kisses

Forming A Bond

****

Hey, still Kano. I want to say a big thank you to Forfirith on a sugar high for being our most loyal reviewer so far. Also thank you to every one else who has been reviewing. I guess that's it, on with the fic. Kano

#-Dream.

* * *

Chapter6 – Noise and Kisses

Izzy tossed and turned in her sleep as dreams overtook her.

# "Oh my God! Kano!" Izzy yelled as she let herself and Kano into the house.

"What?" Kano walked across to where Izzy was and stood frozen. The Bladebreakers and their friend Kenny were sat in the room ahead. However, instead of being in their mid teens, the boys were only 2 or 3 years old, the exception being Kai, who looked more like a four year old.

"The father of my baby is a toddler?" Izzy and Kano said in shock at the same time.

"Iz! You're pregnant? Kuso!" Kano yelled.

"Hey! I ain't the only hormonal one!" Izzy pointed out Max as he burst into tears.

"Bad word!" He sobbed harder so Izzy leant down and picked him up. Holding him close, she stroked his tousled blonde hair.

"Hey don't cry Dandelion. Kano didn't mean to swear, did you?"

"No…sorry Maxxie." Kano dropped to her to her knees to look at Rei who was curled up like a kitten. "Awww, kawaii."

"Raar!" Rei sprang at Kano who ended up on her back with Rei on her stomach tickling her.

"Nooo! Lemme up!" Kai joined in, although his fingers dug in deeper, as if trying to hurt Kano.

"Hey! No Kai! No!" Kano finally got up and slapped Kai hands.

"I hate you." Kai muttered sullenly.

"I hate you too." Rei chimed cheerfully and toddled of to sit with Kai in a corner.

"Hungry!" Tyson announced pulling on Izzy's jeans.

"Me too!" Kenny agreed.

"Well, lets get something to eat." Izzy spun Max around and cuddled him. Kano was shocked; Izzy was so good with kids.

"Um…Iz, what should I do?"

"Shove on some TV." Kano put the TV on and the remaining chibis clustered at the screen. There were voices in the kitchen then the patter of small feet as Max ran in.

"PB and J!" He proclaimed.

"What?" Kano asked bewildered.

"I made them PB and J sandwiches…and um, Kano I don't think they should be watching this." Dragging a small table into the centre of the room, Izzy set a plate full of sandwiches down and went back into the kitchen, reappearing with a jug of orange juice and plastic cups. #

* * *

I wish chibis were that easy to look after and please; my youngest brother is a bloody pain. Oh well R&R etc.

Kano


	7. Fall To Pieces

Forming a Bond

****

Well here's the next chapter, hopefully people will be able to tell us who their fav character is. I'm just curious, and I know curiosity killed the cat but really I'm not a cat so it doesn't really matter. Well, enough of my rating and stuff on with chapter7.

* * *

Chapter7 – Fall to Pieces

Back in the kitchen Blank and Drako stood washing dishes. As he handed a plate to Drako, Blank decided to start a conversation.

"Do you think Izzy's changed since she came back from Russia?"

"Ja, when she's not high, she seems a bit more subdued."

"Then what was the airport thing all about?"

"What I mean is that she's hiding behind her old self, pretending she's ok, und wenn es noch so schwer ist." Drako replied.

"Yeah, must've hurt. She must've been so lonely." Blank said quietly, letting the water in the sink drain.

"Hey. At least Kano found her and cleaned her up. She even got Izzy back to us in, more or less, one piece."

"Yeah, speaking of Kano what do we actually know about her?" Blank asked, leaning against the table.

"Not much. She's a 'blader and wants to face the BBA, that's about it." The boys went quiet.

"So, do you think we'll train tomorrow?" Blank finally asked.

"Dunno. I need to say sorry to Iz tomorrow before we do though."

"Hey, sorry I got mad at you about the soup thing. You know I'm always here for you, right D?"

"Yeah." Drako looked away then back at Blank, he smiled. "Night Blondie." Drako left the room with a small yawn.

Just before Blank could moan about having to put the dishes away, Drako reappeared in the doorway.

"Go to bed, I'll get those. I'm just gonna watch some TV first." With a final goodnight, Blank trudged upstairs to bed.

* * *

# "Kai?" Kano opened the dorm door.

"Kano?" Kai's voice was laced with sleep.

"I'm sorry go back to sleep." Kano made to leave but Kai got up and caught her arm. Kano looked up at Kai innocently.

"It's fine, come on." Kai sat back in bed and pulled the covers back for Kano. As she placed her head in the crook of his shoulder, Kai could feel tears on her cheeks.

"Kano. Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare."

"What of?" Kai asked, putting his arms around her.

"There was a fire. People crying. Smoke. Screaming. I hid under a table. Then men took me away. Big scary men! Oh Kai!" Kano started sobbing again. Kai rubbed her back, whispering nonsense words to calm her down. After a while, Kano's tears subsided. Droplets of moisture still clung to her eyelids, so Kai reached to brush them away. The two children's eyes caught the other's and acted as a mirror for all the emotion locked within them. Leaning forward, Kai pressed his lips to Kano's. It was an innocent kiss made just to calm nerves.

"You can stay here for tonight."

"Thanks…night Kai."

"Night Kano." #

* * *

Awww. Lucky Kano. Kai is OOC there because he's just a little kid, everyone's OOC when they're little kids. Well…thoughts? Please, please, please #gets down on knees# review. I will give you a double chocolate cookie and um…a plushie to add to your collection Kano.


	8. Virus Of Life

Forming A Bond

****

Sorry it too so long to get this chapter up, I've had loads of homework and stuff to do. Well without further delay here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter8 – The Virus of Life

_Hey Diary,_

_Izzy is staying with us along with her new friend Kano. Over dinner things got a bit weird. I snapped at Izzy and she got upset and went to bed. I'd like to think she was just moody but I know I upset her._

_I'm pretty moody though. I guess having to stay the same weight is hard. I feel so fat and bloated. I'm so ugly. Everyone hates me. I want to be skinny and lovable. Maybe dad was right when he called me a head case. Anyway, he's been away almost constantly so it's just been Blank, mutti and I. Maybe beyblading is what I need. The training will help me to lose weight. I suppose I should go and tidy up the rest of the kitchen. I'll maybe write more later. Night._

Drako closed his diary and went back into the kitchen to put the dishes away and leftovers in the fridge. Before he did anything he leant against the worktop, enjoying the rare silence.

* * *

#"Kano you're drunk. We can't do this."

"You're just as drunk Kai, and like you said earlier, we're sober enough to know what we're doing." Kano stopped any of Kai's further protests by kissing him. Their tongues met as they stumbled blindly towards he bed. Once they broke apart, Kai pulled off his shirt and went into the bathroom. Kano got up and walked behind. Kai held a blue stained face cloth and when he turned to face Kano his face was clean. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. A stray droplet coursed down his neck and Kano kissed it away. She felt a moan 's throat and smiled against his skin. Kai started to pull at Kano's gi and the pair worked it off. Left in a sleeveless camisole top, Kano shivered and felt her skin pebble into goose bumps as her bare skin hit the cold tiles. Kai was kissing her again and al her thought floated away. #

* * *

Izzy shifted again as her dream-with the BBA still toddlers-became darker. A slight bulge had developed where flat stomach had been. She should be happy-it was a baby bulge after all-but there wasn't a baby there anymore.

* * *

Fini- Well, not actually but this chapter is. I'll try to get the next one up quickly but I'm not sure if I'll be able to so I'm not promising anything. Kano


	9. Miseria Cantare

Forming A Bond

So here's the next chapter, prolly later than you thought it'd be up but hey. I really can't think of anything to say at the start of chapters anymore so I'll just get on. Thanks for all the reviews (Hazel-Beka and Forfirith).

Hazel-Beka-Kai's OOC because, um…well, isn't everyone when they want something badly? Kai and Kano also weren't very drunk so they knew what they were doing. Even so it probably could be a soap opera (You'll have to take that one up with Izzy when she gets back.)

Izzy- Ok I really put a lot into these characters and I really didn't appreciate that comment. Real life is like that – wake up and smell the coffee.

* * *

Chapter9 – Miseria Cantare

#"Kano, why's Izzy all sad?" Izzy heard Max's question in the hallway right outside her darkened bedroom. The only source of light in her room was a couple of candles and the moon.

"Um…she's just a bit down." Kano answered, her tone indicating how worried and uncomfortable she was. Kano was pregnant, and still had her baby, unlike her friend.

"I'm going to give her a hug." Izzy nearly started to cry again until she realised that the tears had never stopped in the first place.

"Izzy?" A light from the hall added to Max's angelic appearance by making his hair glow. The door shut with a soft click and Max made his way to Izzy's bed, the candles casting strange shadows and making the room look eerie.

"Hiya…Hug?" Before Izzy could reply, Max had plonked himself in her lap. He touched her slightly pudgy tummy.

"Did you at all the pudding?" Max asked with complete childish naivety. Izzy sobbed loudly, turning her head so her hair acted as a curtain for her tears.

"I'm sorwy. Don't cry." Max insisted pushing Izzy's hair pack.

"Max. Go away."

"No. Not until you smile."

"Max! Go away!" Izzy's yell made Max drop his hands to his sides, get up off her lap and head towards the door. Wordlessly Izzy got up out of her bed and scooped Max up mumbling her apologies. Max touched Izzy's bump gently as he lay back on her bed.

"What is the 'bump'?"

"Well Max…" Izzy paused, chewing her lip. How did you explain losing your baby to a young child? "I wished and hoped for a little baby. Then I did have a baby, but my little baby had to go live with the angels…"

"Oh." Max reached up to twirl a strand of blue hair in his small fingers, "So you miss the baby?"

"Yes, very much." Izzy replied, cuddling Max. Reaching behind her Izzy grabbed her hi-fi remote. As Izzy pressed play Evanescence's Everybody's Fool overtook the silence. #

* * *

So there you have it. Poor, poor Izzy and Max. Oh well, I guess that's how life is. Next chappie should be up soon.


	10. Poison Girl

Forming A Bond

****

Well, three more chapters until the end. Then only…um… 13 stories and drabbles left to go. Oh well, on we go to Kano and Kai. I want to apologise to Hazel-Beka, we might have taken your review a bit too seriously or the wrong way. It's hard doing this stuff. Sorry though.

* * *

Chapter10 – Poison Girl

# "Kano…wait. Are you sure you want this?" Kai asked, his voice husky.

"Yes." Kano answered. Her loose hair spread about her like a halo, the soft light turning it to silk, the two tattoos decorating her back showed slightly.

"If you're sure." Kai didn't let Kano answer. He started kissing her again. If he had any doubts, he wasn't showing them.

Kano twined her arms around Kai, pulling his body closer to hers. Instead of the usual coolness, Kai's skin was pleasantly warm. When they broke apart Kano could see a faint blush highlighting Kai's cheekbones. His pupils were huge and what little red left in them was glowing with an intensity Kano had never seen before. She combed her fingers through Kai's hair, making it stick up in small tufts. His hair was soft, still as soft as it had been all those years ago.

Suddenly, Kai crawled out of bed and started to rifle through his bag.

"Kai?" Kano questioned, sitting up slightly.

"Kuso!" Kai kicked his bag then leant over to grab his boxers, mooning Kano as he did. Kano couldn't help but smile.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Kano sat up more, but kept the sheet close to her body. If Kai was leaving the room or having second thoughts, she'd rather have a small amount of dignity rather than none at all.

"Damn! Kano, I don't have a condom." Kai blurted, sitting on the bed.

"It doesn't matter." Kano whispered as Kai lay down next to her.

"What if…"

"It won't." Kano cut Kai off from further words as she kissed him, leaning across to switch the light off.

* * *

Izzy woke with a jolt. Her heart pounded and she was trembling from the cold sweat that had formed on her skin.

"Must've been some strong weed." She muttered, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Pouring some water into a glass, Izzy held onto the edge of the sink until the trembling finally subsided. Placing her glass on the counter she went back into her room and changed from her red and black nightie to a baggy Slipknot t0shirt and a pair of old shorts. She reached up to the pendant around her neck, sighing as she touched the pentacle star. At least she had some protection.

Going back into the bathroom, Izzy caught sight of her reflection. Her eyeliner was badly smudged and gave her a zombie-like appearance. Running the tap, she wet one of the face cloths and wiped the make up away. Picking up her glass, she sipped at it after turning the tap off and drying her face. From Kano's room, Izzy heard muffled noises as if the Chinese girl was having a nightmare, so Izzy decided to investigate.

* * *

# "Oh Kano." Kai collapsed next to Kano, his body shining with sweat.

"My God." Kano gasped; she could feel that her cheeks were bright red.

Kai rolled over and pulled Kano towards him. As Kano rested her head against Kai's chest, she could feel his heart pounding like a caged butterfly.

"Kano." He whispered again. "Kano."

"Kano! Kano!" Kano squirmed. Why was Kai shaking her roughly by the shoulders?

"Kano! Wake up!" Why was Kai's voice so urgent?

"Kano! Please! I'm worried!" Kano finally opened hr eyes to meet Izzy's. Izzy smiled and brushed Kano's bangs out of her face.

"Iz?" Kano sighed. So it was just a dream? Izzy reached out to wipe away a stray tear that had escaped from Kano's eye.

"Sorry." Izzy said sheepishly as Kano flinched. "I've always got cold hands."

"But that's a good thing," Kano pointed out, "Cold hands warm heart." Inwardly Kano growled in frustration. Kai's hands had always been warm. Did that mean he had a cold heart?

* * *

So, Kano and Izzy are up. What awaits them in the morning sunshine ahead? Ha! You'll just have to wait…how come this story has no decent cliffhangers? (Stupid Iz, I was enjoying that dream)

Kano


	11. Lost, Broken, Confused

Forming A Bond

****

So here's the second last chapter-then Not So Friendly Friendly Match will be put up-back to me writing and not just typing Izzy's stuff up. Well, here we go.

* * *

Chapter11 - Lost, Broken, Confused

"Good morning girls. You can have cereal, toast, fruit, waffles or a full fry up." Blank called from the hallway outside. Kairi was out shopping but had still managed to prepare breakfast before leaving.

"Hi." Izzy appeared first, still wearing the Iowa t-shirt but with her jeans, belt, choker and make up added. Moments later Kano came out the room finishing her hair by securing the ties on her hair wrap.

"Well," Blank offered an arm to each girl, "Seeing as you're both dressed, I shall escort you down to breakfast." The group meandered downstairs, laughing and giggling.

"It's a nice day so I thought we could have breakfast outside." Drako announced, nervously fiddling with his coffee cup.

"Cool." Kano and Blank grabbed some waffles and coffee before heading outside.

"Hey." Izzy sidled up to Drako, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry about last night. It was just Blank bringing up my dad. We had a fight and I've been a bit strange since then."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You could've said it was parental. The Gods know I've got issues with mine, except they're mainly directed at my dearest kaasan." Both laughed and Izzy leant her head on Drako's shoulder before grabbing his coffee and taking a swig.

"Hey! That was my coffee! Anyway, how about we accept our kinks and obsessions and talk about things whenever we need or want to?"

Izzy's bright smile was the only answer Drako needed. Her lip ring glowed as the morning sunshine lit the kitchen up. Sometimes no words were needed. Grabbing a banana, Izzy poured some more coffee and handed the cup to Drako. His eyes registered the scars on her forearms, but he never said anything. Izzy also gave Drako the banana, grabbing a large orange for her breakfast. As she headed outside Drako yelled to her.

"Hey! I've been looking for that Slipknot t-shirt for the past two years. Then, two years after you leave you…I would say waltz but you don't dance so…you stumbled into my life with said t-shirt on!"

Izzy laughed and gave a nonchalant shrug as she sat down next to Blank. Drako grinned-one thing was for sure-that was _his_ Izzy.

* * *

Well, last chapter next. I can't wait to get back to the Bladebreakers and writing myself. Ah, g-revo is so inspiring. Kano


	12. Look What Happened

Forming A Bond

****

Ladies and Gentleman may I proudly present to you…

* * *

Chapter12 – Look What Happened

Over the next few months the team formed and changed. Kano's bitbeast-the dark Pegasus, Fallen Lady-and Izzy's bitbeast-the Egyptian black dragon, Zhang- respectively grew stronger and gained new attacks. Fallen Lady's was Pulse of Despair and Zhang's Dark Fire. Drako's hard training rewarded him with his own bitbeast-the eyeless centaur, Shadow- whose attack was the Final Punishment. Blank also acquired his own bitbeast-the human gargoyle, Doombringer-whose attack was Death Wing. That, however, wasn't the only thing he got. Izzy treated him to a semi restyle that consisted of dying his sunshine blonde hair a striking electric blue. Sadly, Izzy hadn't managed to get him out of his Hawaiian shirts, but, as she so often proclaimed, she was no miracle worker. Because the bitbeasts were all creatures of myth and fantasy-Kano's Pegasus, Izzy's dragon, Blank's gargoyle and Drako's centaur-the name Eternity Knights was plucked from an alcohol (and in Izzy's case weed) induced conversation. Now that the team was finally ready all they needed was their first beybattle.

* * *

"Yes. Well my name is Kano Kon. I'm the captain…the other members are Ishimu Murasaki Imo-call her Izzy, Blank Kuroi and Drako Schwarz… Sure. That suits us fine. Thanks Mr Dickinson. Bye, we'll see you soon then. Just a friendly match." Kano hung up the phone and turned to her team. "We have our match against the BBA. It's just a friendly though." As Izzy, Blank and Drako jumped around, whooping and cheering, Kano turned from the celebration. _We'll meet again after your betrayal. And this friendly isn't gonna be as friendly as you think it will Kai Hiwatari._

* * *

Right now that you've had 12 chapters of our lovely Eternity Knights, we want to know who your fav is and why, tell us in a review. And there you go. Tell us what you think and more cookies will be handed out

Kano.


End file.
